Addiction
by DevilPriestess
Summary: Sakura is torn to weather she should stay with Sasuke even if he has a drug addiction.lemon in chpater 2 and 14. and reference to drugs.
1. Boyfriend

Hi! welcome my 7th fan fic. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_**Chapter 1:Boyfriend**_

Every Night it's the same thing. We go to bed and make love and over and over again he tells me how much he loves me and how he would do anything for me. Afterward he goes to a corner and...he injects himself. I hate watching him do that to himself. It's like he's in love with the drugs and not me. I'm not even sure what to make of it anymore. every time I see him do it I get scared that he might over douse. I love so much to watch him hurt himself like this. I wish that he would just quit but every time that I've begged him to stop him does it for awhile then he forgets what he promises me and does it again. I hate it! just once I want him to go to a meeting before he kills himself. And when he's really high I try my hardest to stay away from him because I know that he will probably hit me if I accidentally get him angry. I know he always apologizing to me when he does it but it still hurts.I love him so much but if he doesn't stop I'm leaving him. - Sakura Haruno

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura sat waiting for Sasuke to come home home from a gig. It was eleven and he still wasn't home. He had said don't wait up for him but it had been hard to do otherwise since she was always worried about him. She never weather it would be his last day or not; but she loved him so much that she couldn't leave him even through he had a drug problem. She couldn't help but try to take it. She watched the clock tick as she waited for the him. one minutes went by two minutes went by then three. It seemed to go slowly. where was he? She tossed and turned in the bed trying to fall a sleep. She looked at the clock three hours past. She got up to get a warm glass of milk. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a glass off the counter. she poured the milk into the glass and let it warm up. Her eyes wanted to shut but didn't want to. it was stress full for her. why did he always do this. why couldn't he just come home early. she took the milk from the microwave then quickly chugged it down. then went back to bed. again she tossed and turned in sheets again tossing and turning. Before she knew it one more hour passed.

"3:17a.m." She said to herself. "Sasuke where are you?" She heard the door open then slam. It must have been Sasuke. She hoped it was Sasuke. She heard the person walk into the bedroom. She was scared to turn around as she heard the keys hit the dresser. maybe he was high again. It was probably a good idea for her to stay asleep. She felt a kiss on her cheek. She heard the bathroom door and his footsteps walking in. after she quickly dozed off.

* * *

She heard the alarm clock. She didn't want to get up but knew she had to. she looked at the clock that read 5:00 a.m. her body laid motionless on the bed next to sasuke.

"Don't you have to get up?" Sasuke asked holding her close. She hit the snooze button, then tried to to push herself up but couldn't. Sasuke jumped up in concern watching her hit the mattress. "Babe, you Okay?"

"Uh-huh. Just sleepy." He knew exactly why she was so exhausted, as she sat up on the bed.

"I thought I told you to not wait up for me." he said hugging her.

"I couldn't get to sleep." She said wanting to doze off in his arms.

"Call in sick. I won't have my girlfriend passing out from exhaustion On the job."

"No! I can't. there's only one other person working today. I can't leave her to work all all alone." she shock out of his embrace. and got herself out of the bed.

"But you only had two hours of sleep last night."

"I'll be fine sasuke."

"Whatever you say." he aid back down. she went into the bathroom and began undressing so she could take a shower. she turned on the water and let her fingers run through it. She felt the hot water on the her hands and decided it was time for her to get in. She stepped in the shower letting the water hit her face. her short pink hair began to curl as the droplets hit it. She wonder where Sasuke had been the night before. But she did let her mind worry about it because at least he was home. She bathed for 15 minutes and got out. Her pink locks began to straighten out as the air hit it. She began to get ready for work.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. please review!


	2. Outburst

Hi! Okay this chapter has lemon! so those who don't like lemons. turn away now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_**Chapter 2: OutBurst**_

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura," I feel sasuke's hug me from behind as shut the door. He nibbles at my ear. "How was you day?" I let out a slight moan as he whispers in my ear.

"Stop Sasuke, I just came from work." I say feeling my cheeks turn a bright red.

"What am i doing?" he asks the licks my neck. I feel my voice leap from my throat. "I just want to have a little fun." I try to resist him but to no avail. He grabs my breast and begin fondling them. I turn my head to meet his gaze. he kisses my lips. I can feel that he is full of lust. I kick release my lips.

"Sasuke not here." I say trying to at least make it to the room. he begins rubbing my in thigh. I moan feeling his member get getting hard.

"I don't think I can make it. I have to have you now." he turns me around and again kisses me. this time forcing his tongue into my mouth, his tougue easyily winning dominance. I knees go weak and he gently pushes me to the ground. He doesn't hesitate in ridding me of my shirt and bra exposing my upper body. His mouth leaves mines and brings licking and sucking my right nipple. I let out moans between my shallow breathing. he quickly does the same to my left one. I feel his fingers wonder to my lower half. he puts his hand down my pants and begins rubbing his fingers against my most sensative area before plunging them in. I moans get louder.

"Ah! Sa...su...ke!" He begin pumping them faster. He stops and takes of my pants and panties, then returns to thrusting his fingers inside me then takes is tongue and licking inside me. "Sa...su...ke!" He must be amused getting me to moan his name so loud. he stops once again and relieves himself of his clothes. His erected member makes me blush a bit. even though I've seen it a million times it still has the same effect. he positions himself at my entrance. he kisses my lips and relaxes me. I feel a rush a pleasure come over me as he thrustes his hard member inside me. I yelp not wanting him to stop. his lifts me up holding me by my legs and does me against the wall. I wrap me legs around him beckoning him to go deeper. he increases his speed and our kiss is finally broken as I let out a moan. he kisses my neck and plunges deeper into me.

"Sakura!" He thrust faster. I feel myself coming to my peek. I begin meeting his hip with each thrust.

"Sasuke!" I feel my juices spill out causing him to release as well. with a couple final thrust he pulls out. my breathing gets quick and shallow. he hold me like he would his bride and carries me to the bedroom. he puts me under the blankets and then lays next to me.

"So, you never answered me question." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"How was your day?"

"Tiring." I quickly go to sleep beside him.

* * *

I wake in the middle of the night. Sasuke isn't in bed. I sit up hold the covers to my chest. I see him sitting in the bathroom. I get up, still consealing my body with the sheet. I walk in the bathroom. He looks strung out and then I see the needle.

"Sakura, What are you doing in here?" I feel a lump stuck in my throat. "Are you going to answer to me."

"you weren't in bed and I saw you in the bathroom and just wanted to check on you." I'm scared at what might happen next. he gets up and walks to meet me. he stands above me. I look to the ground not wanting to see him.

"Look at me." he grabs my chin and forces it up.

"sasuke you're hurting me." I begin crying. I should have just stayed asleep.

"hurting you?! I haven't began hurt you!" He grabs my wrist and drags me into the bedroom and throws me on to the bed facing it.

"Sasuke! No please!" he takes his member and forces into me. I scream in pain from the the sudden impact but it doesn't phase him and he keeps going. I cried wanting him to stop. I should have known he was high. I shouldn't have been so stupid. he would have left me alone if i had just pretended to be asleep. that's it. I can't take another night of this. I have to leave before these outburst get worst. I love him but I don't deserve being raped for no apparent reason no one does. this time nothing he says can stop me.

* * *

I'm sorry for the cruel ending! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!!!!!!!!!


	3. Departing

Hi! Third chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_**Chapter 3: Departing**_

**Sasuke POV**

I wake up. Sakura isn't in bed next to. I get up and stretch my arms and yawn. The clock reads 5:13 a.m. She can't have gone to work she has today off and it's too early for her to make breakfast. I get up and walk to the bathroom searching for my pink haired Vixen. I see nothing. I leave the bedroom and see her. she is writing on a piece of paper. I want to surprise her and startle her a bit but I see packed bags next to her. Where could she be going? I see a single tear leave her eye.

"Sakura," I say making her jump a bit. she turns to me and puts her pen down. "Where are you going?" She looks away from me and picks up her two bags.

"I'm leaving." I feel me heart break. I ran up to her and hug her.

"Why?" I simply say hoping to recieve a better answer.

"Can't take it anymore." she says but it seems to pain her.

"What can't you take?!" I accidentally yell grabbing her wrist and shake her causing her to drop her bags. and I see the thing I never wanted to see from her. she fliches. She's scared of me.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take being afraid of you when you're high." she's shivering.

"Did I hurt you last night? I'm sorry I'll make it up to you." I begin pleading with her.

"No! you'll just do it again I can't take it."

"I'll quit the drugs. I'll get rid of them right now. just stay." I Hug her close. I don't want to release her.

"You always say you'll stop. you've made that promise to may times. I can't believe it anymore." she pushes away me. and she picks her bags up. "Good bye, sasuke."

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I knock on Hinata's door (Hinata is gonna be a little OOC).

"Who is it?" I hear but can't bring myself to answer. she opens the door. "Sakura, what's wrong?" I fall to the ground and cry. she pick up my bags and puts them in her apartment. and then comes to aid me.

* * *

She poors a cup of tea for me.

"So what happened?" she asks looking really concerned. I pick up the cup and take a sip. I my body still shaking from the the incident.

"I left Sasuke." I say not looking at her.

"What do you mean you left sasuke?" she says in disbelief. "You guys are so in love."

"We are but...there's something he loves more than me." I take another sip of tea.

"Let me guess, his music." she says I guess thinking I'm at fault.

"Drugs." I can see her eyes widen with disbelief. She embraces me.

"I'm so sorry. what did he do to you when he was high to make you leave him?" She asks.

"he forced himself onto me." I walk over to me bags.

"well you can stay hear as long as you want." she smiles trying to make me feel better. " I'll even help you unpack."

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I've injected my self fifteen times put nothing seems to get rid of the pain in my heart. she been gone 2 hoursand i already miss her soft skin, her beautiful pink hair, her cute voice, her caring nature, the way she'd linger in my arms. I miss it all. I want to forget about today. I want to go to a better place.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The door to the apartment opens.

"hey Sasuke! where are you man?" the figure walks in to the door. "It neji. My sister wanted me to come talk to you about sakura." He walks around not seeing him any where. "She says Sakura is really messed up about it." he walk into the bedroom. "Sakura still wants to be with you." he peers arround and sees feet in the bathroom. "And She ..." He sees sasuke unconscious on the bathroom floor. "Hey man wake up!" he begins slapping him but no response. he picks up his phone and dials 911. "Hey my friend just over dosed on some drug. we need you here right away."

* * *

sorry for cutting the chapter so short but I'l try to updat soon


	4. Hospital

Hi! Fourth chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_**Chapter 4: Hospital**_

**Sasuke POV**

I wake up in a white bed and everything is unfimilar. And then I see her.

"Sakura? is this Heaven?" I ask as she brushes her fingers through my hair. I feel that my body is weak.

"No, Sasuke this is the hospital." I look around and see nothing but monitors and and IV needle in my arm. "You overdosed last night." she says. Then her leaving me must have just been a bad dream. I feel her hand touch my chest. "Are you feeling alright? Is there something i can get you?" I hear the worry in her voice.

"No, just stay right here. I just had a night mare that you left me. if it had be true I don't know what I would've done." she looks away from me. I'm concerned as to why. what is wrong with her? "babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just get some rest okay." I grab her hand and kiss it.

"Okay, don't worry I'll be home soon." he closes he's eyes.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I walk out of the room when I'm sure he's asleep. I feel a hand on my shoulder which starltes me a bit. I turn to see hinata. I put my had on my chest in a sigh of relief.

"Is he alright?" she asks. I shake my head yes. "So what do you plan to do?"

"He thinks me leaviing me was just a dream so I think it would be best if I just move back in before he gets home." She shakes her head.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I begin looking at the ground.

"It's what's best for him right now."

"Alright. I'll go get your stuff and put it back in your apartment. you stay here with him." she walks off. I go to the nearest vending machine and get a soda. If I leave him again he might overdose again and next time they might not be able to save him. I still love him and I don't want to see him die. I don't want to enable him but I don't want to lose him. I walk to the door of the room.

"I wish we didn't have to see each other again like this." I stop and turn my head to the voice. My eyes widen with fear. "Aww, what with the face? we're practiacally family." the owner of the voice grabs my chin. and I can only say one thing.

"Itachi..."

"My brother really messed up this time. Making such a beautiful girl like you worry."

"What are you doing here?" I say backing away from him.

"Oh, paying the doctors off so they don't report this to the police and I just happened to hear that you were here and came to see you." he wraps his arms around my waist and attempts to kiss me but I turn my face. "Aww, why are you being this way. you were mine first."

"Itachi, stop it." I try pushing him away but he's to strong.

"Alright, but remember when you get tired of that little boy, you can always gave a man." he release me and walks off laughing. I hated him ever since that time he... that story would take take awhile. never mind. I walk back into the room and see Sasuke sitting up. he smiles.

"Are you okay, sakura?" I begin smiling.

"Everythings fine. what are you doing back up you're supposed to be asleep." I walk over and grab the blankets trying to get them over me but he pulls on to the bed and holds me.

"I love you," I say nothing and hug him.

"I love you too, but you really need to get back to sleep." I figured it would be a bad idea to tell him that his brother was here Minutes ago. He'd know right away that he had come on to me. he crawled back under the blankets. i sit on ther near by chair. maybe after this experience he would give up the drugs. I sure hope so.

* * *

Okay finished. the itachi story will be explained later anyway. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!


	5. Sickness

Hi! Fifth chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_**Chapter 5: Sickness**_

**_Sakura POV_**

It's been two days since sasuke has gotten out the hospital. Ever since then he hasn't let me out of his sight. I guess the "dream" freaked him out. he hasn't touched the drugs once. I so happy about that but i think the no drugs thing is making him horny all the time. he has had ten times in last two days. I haven't even been able tog go to work.

"Sa-ku-ra" he says my name is sybylles kissing my neck as if there aren't enough hickeys there.

"not any more I need some rest."i hug me my pilliow close feeling a wave of exhaustgin come over me. I feel his arms wrap securely and tightly around me and his chest on my back. I seem to be the perfect fit in his arms.

"Fine. Go to sleep, my angel." he whispers as if some else is in the room. I blush as grip tightens arm me. I'm going to let him do whatever he wants to me if he squeeze any tighter. I place my hands over his. I feel his breathes on my neck which send a chill up my spine. my neck and torso are full of little red love bites. how would I be able to go to work with all these and I have to go in tomorrow. I can hear Hinata now, "So, the first thing you do when you get home is have sex?" but that isn't my biggest worry. my biggest worry is will sasuke return to drugs. My mind cant seem to leave that matter alone. I hope he has given them up for sure. I sure hope so. I slowly find myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

I wake up covering my mouth to stop vomit. I jump out of bed and his arms waking him up. I race to the bathroom as I try to keep it down. I bend down at the toliet and vomit. Sasuke walks in and begins rubbing my back.

"Are you okay babe?" I feel the discomfort disappear but I still feel a little sick.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I probably ate something that doesn't agree with me." he lifts me off the ground.

"You're going back to bed and you're going to stay there until I say otherwise. I can't have you being sick now can I?" I blush. relieving we're both nude.

"Sasuke, I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not, and even if you're not I'll make sure of it." he makes me sit on the bed. he goes through the drawers and gives me a pair of his boxers and one of his tshirts. "Put these on." he demands so I do as I'm told know that he won't let me do other wise. when I get them on he has put on some pajama pants but not a shirt. "Okay now get under the blankets and go to sleep." I get under not questioning him. he kisses my forehead. "When you wake up I'll have a hot bowl of soup for you." He begins treating me like a child. He must be really worried about me. He only treat me like this when he thinks somethings wrong with me.

"Okay, Sasuke," I simply say. he walks out and I lay starring at the ceiling. For some reason, I'm glad he thinks me leaving him was a bad dream. He seems to have given up the drugs and I'm happy about that but how long will he keep it up. he's done this before the longest he's ever gone is a month.

I feel my stomach acid raising again. I run to the bathroom again and vomit again. I feel a hand on my back.

"i told you you were not okay." I get up and walk to the sick and wash my mouth out.

"okay you were right. I'll go to bed." I go back to bed. he watches as i get under the blankets.

* * *

That's it. review please.


	6. Checkup

Hi! Fifth chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_**Chapter 6: Checkup**_

**_Sakura POV_**

Sasuke has been constantly worried about me. I've been "sick" for going on 3 days now. he refuses to let me go to work. my boss is ging to think I'm not coming for some stupid reason. I convinced Sasuke that I'd go to the doctor and if the doctor said I was fine I'd get to go to work. I'm pretty sure I've just developed an acidic reflex or something like that. he drives me to the doctors office.

"Okay we're here." he stops the car. I unbuckle my seat belt. "call me when it's done. I'll come pick you up." I shake my head and kiss him on his cheek; then I get out of the car. he pulls off and I walk in. I go to the cheek-in desk.

"Hi, I'm here for my appointment." I say to the secretary.

"Okay what's your name?" she say with a smile on her face.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Your right on time. go right in." she smile and walk in to the doctors office where I'm directed to go into a examination room. I sit kicking my feet up and down like a child waiting for the doctor. I start worrying about what if something was wrong with me and Sasuke was right. I hope that wasn't the case. then the doctor walks in.

"Hi I'm your doctor today. my name is doctor Tsunade. you must be," she looks at her clipboard. "Sakura Haruno"

"Yes ma'am." I say.

"Okay what's wrong?" She asks.

"I've been vomiting once or twice a day for the last three days." I say feeling very skeptical.

"Anything else."

"Not that I've notice." I answer.

"Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" I don't understand the relevance of the question.

"Yes, he's the one who wanted me to come here."

"Are you sexually active?" I blush at the question and nod my head.

"Tell me are your breast swelling up or getting bigger." Know that I think about it's be harder to get my bra on.

"Yes, I think so."

"When was the last time you saw you're period?" I blush again. I start counting in my head.

"two month ago." I start to relieze where this conversation is going.

"I recommend you take a pregnacy test." I get really nervous.

"You think I'm," I hesitate to say it "Pregnant"

"I'm pretty sure you are. if you'll go to the bathroom and uranate in this cup, you can get your result in two or three days." I nod my head and take the cup from her hand. what if i am pregnant? What am I going to do? What will Sasuke say? I'm ...scared.

* * *

Sasuke pulls the car up towards me and I get in.

"What did the doctor say?" he askes me when I'm strapped in.

"Not to eat an hour before I go to sleep." I lie. "Other than I'm fine." I lie again.

"Okay, you're going to bed early tonight. Okay?" He talks to me like a child.

"Okay, sasuke." I'm horrified to tell him what's wrong even though I'm sure I should tell him. If it come back positive. I'll have to tell him but I wont tell him until I'm sure.

* * *

Sorry another short chapter. I'll try to update tmrw but until next update bye. review btw. I really appriecate them. i hope to keep you .


	7. Unsure

Hi! Fifth chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_**Chapter 7: Unsure**_

"What you might be pregnant?!" Hinata exclaims. I shush her. It's been three days since the doctors visit. she and I are finshed with work for today and are walking to get something to eat. Since she's my best friend I decided to tell her about the doctors visit.

"Keep it down. I don't want the whole world to know." Hinata sighed.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You let Sasuke have you when ever he wants." I blush.

"How so do you know that?" I say try to stay composed.

"Because when you two "Do it" you come to work weak barely able to stand up." I blush harder knowing that it's true.

"So have you told Sasuke yet?" I look towards the ground in shame. "I take that as a no. you really should tell him, I'm sure he''ll be okay with it. even if he isn't I think he still desreves to know." I can't help thinking she right.

"I haven't told him because I don't want to get him excited about a baby and there might not be one." I lie. the truth was I was scared to tell him. I don't think he's ready for I kid. He acts like a child himself sometimes. and if his drug problem comes back, what would happen then. I don't want my child to be exposed to that.

"Let's not talk about me, what about this new guy you're seeing?" I says quickly changing the subject. for once Hinata is somewhat tongue tied. she let's her figures play and she begins blushing. I've barely ever seen her like this she must really like him.

"He's nice. He like to take me places, he's a bit dorky but it's kinda...kinda cute."

"What does he do?" I enjoy making her nervous and uneasy for once.

"He's in the army. he's a private right now but he wants to be a general." I am so glad for her. "But he says because he's in the army he has to move around alot." She frowns.

"What's his name?" I asks.

"It's naru..." My phone goes off. I fumble for my phone in my purse. when I get it I pick up.

"Hello." i say.

"Is this Ms. Haruno?" I recognize the voice of the doctors, she must have my results.

"Yes this is." I answer serious again.

"We have your results, when can you come in." I ask.

"I can come now, if that's okay, I'm about five minutes away."

"That will be fine. bye." she hangs up. i put the phone in my bag and apologize to Hinata for interripting our conversation.

"So where are you going?"

"To get the test results." She shakes her head. "Can you come with me, I know we where going to get something to eat but I need to know and I really need the moral support." She smiles.

"Of course I'll go, but under one condition." I scared to hear it. "Even if it's negative you still have to tell Sasuke that you took the test. He needs to know."

"Okay." I agree. "But I'll tell him when I ready."

"Okay just as long as you tell him." we walk to the clinic.

* * *

I sit in the doctors office once again and wait for her to come in. it didn't take long for me to get in. then again not many people were her today. she comes in carrying a clipboard yet again.

"Nice to see you again." she says. I smile awkardly.

"You to."

"Are you ready for your results?" she asks. I swallow hard and take in a deep breathe.

"Yes I'm ready."

"You are about 7 weeks pregnant." she says. I am not sure weather to feel happy or worried or any other emotion that comes to mind. the only thing I want to do is cry. I put my arm to my eyes and wipe away falling tears. "Do you want me to call someone?" she asks.

"No, I'll just go home, I should probably tell my boyfriend." I hop down from the examination desk.

"Hold on you have to back every two to three weeks so we can check to make sure the fetis is okay and you."

"Alright." I'm try fighting back tears as I walk out. Hinata sees me and meets me half way.

"What were the result?" I feel her hand on my back.

"I'm pregnant." I break down into tears.

* * *

I'll update asap. Still apprieciate the reviews. I starting the 8 chapter now so it'll be on the site today or Tmrw. So any way review.


	8. Force

Hi! Fifth chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_**Chapter 8: Force**_

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura has been avoiding me. I getting restless. she won't let me touch her. Is she angry with me? what wrong with my angel? I asks her all the time but she always changes the subject. she's been like this for a week now. The vomiting is still continues you and she eating more. what's wrong with her? I don't care what it takes I'm coming to find out. I see her in the kitchen cooking and come behind her and hug her and start nuzzling her neck. she pulls away from me.

"Not today." She says which seems to be becoming a habit of hers. I put my arms around her again and she pulls away yet again. "I said not today." I get frustrated.

"So now I can't hug you?" I say with a hint of anger in my voice.

"No, it's going start with a hug then you're going to kiss me then you're going to feed into you're desire." she says making me angrier.

"And what's so wrong about that? What the hell is going on with you?!" she seems surpised and then disappionted.

"It's nothing." she says quietly. I get more and more aggraviated. I forcefully grab her and she drops what is in her hand. I kiss her and she tries to fight me off but as usual she can't. I pick her she begins hitting me but i don't care. If this forces what's wrong out i'll be happy if it doesn't at least I get less restless. I carry her to the room. I don't french kiss her because I kind of scared she might bite my tongue off. I put her on the bed and lay her down. I attempt to get on top of her but she slaps me. I hold my jaw shocked that my angel is attacking me. as if I'm her poison.

**Sakura POV**

I guess I had this coming. I can't believe I hit him. he's just starring at me holding his jaw. I must have hit him pretty hard. then he comes after me again as if me slapping him wasn't clue enough. he rips off my shirt and pulls off my bra and attacks breast. I try to hit him again but he restrains my hands. I must have made him angry. He's never been this rough not even when he was on the drugs. he can't be rough now. he might hurt the baby. I have to fight him off i've got to but I can't. I begin crying.

"Sasuke, *sniff* stop." I cover my face.

"Why? tell me why you won't let me embrace you." I cry harder.

"I don't want to." I say rubbing my eyes. He begins kissiing my tears away.

"Don't you trust me?" He gets gentler and his voice get softer.

"Of course i do."

"then tell me what''s wrong sakura."

"I'm..." I stutter still crying

"You're what sakura. tell me." I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"I'm going to have your baby." He freezes gets off of me and sits on the bed. he doesn't say anything and I still lay there crying. he's mad. I know he is. he picks me off the the bed and puts me on his lap he hugs me.

"How pregnant are you?" He asks me.

"2 months by now."

"How long have you known."

"a week."

"why didn't you tell me."

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I thought you'd be angry with me." he hugs me tighter.

"how could I be angry with you? I can never be angry at you for something so trival."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I so angry with myself of course he'd understand. I was stupid to think otherwise.

"It's okay. Don't cry. You're prettier when you smile." I don't deserve him. he's so understanding and I didn't trust him. what kind of girlfriend am I?"

* * *

okay another chapter in a day have the next on tmrw...hopefully. Review please! love ya! bye!


	9. Baby

Hi! ninth chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**_Chapter 9: Baby_**

**Sakura POV**

He keeps holding me close. He rubs my stomach. I'm not looking at him but I can tell he's smiling. He's whispering potential baby names in my ear. It's been three hourrs since he found out and he's already thinking of baby names. I guess he's excited to become a father. we sit on the bed and wonder what the baby will look like.

"I think baby will have your eyes?" he says to me. "my hair, and if it's a girl it's going to look just like you." he kisses my cheek. He's forgiven me for not telling him about the baby right away but I still feel a little guilty for not trusting him. he's alot of things but untrustworthy is not one.

"I don't know, I think no matter if it's a boy or girl, it'll look more like you, sasuke" i turn to him and smile. He tackled me to the bed.

"Don't look so cute. You're tempting me." he has me pinned down.

"Sorry." I smile again.

"I said don't tempt me." he starts kissing me.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I'm going to be a father. I can't wait. but the only down fall of it all is I can't, I can't sleep with her the way I'd like too. I know that if i start I go to get rough so it be best if I resist the urges. I've been thinking for awhile about Sakura. I really love her. I love everything about her. I think after the baby is had I should marry her and legally be a family. she is the only girl for me and she's just so adorable. I must be a pervert since i like women that look like jail bait. I'm letting her sleep right now much to my dismay. I leave the room because in there she's like a little rabbit and I, like a wolf ready to pounce. I begin making her some food knowing that she'd be hungry when she'd wake. I hear the phone ring. I Pick it up.

"Hello." i say.

"Hi little brother." I feel anger rush over me.

"What do you want itachi?"

"to say hi. and check up on sakura?" I clutch my fist.

"Leave sakura out of this."

"Oh, I guess she didn't tell you that I came to the hospital when you had your little mishap." My anger starts to well up even more

"Did you touch her?!" I find myself yelling at him.

"Not much. I just gave her a little hug."

"I told you to stay away from her!"

"I don't think you should talk to me like that. if I'm right you should be father soon." I wonder how he knows that. "It'd be a shame is drugs are in your apartment they'll probably won't let you out for what 10 to 20 years. your child won't even know it's father."

"What do you want Itachi?" I asks at his mercy

"Oh nothing just to talk to you in person in about 2 hours at my office." I clutch the phone.

"Fine." I hang up the phone. What could that bastard possibly want with me. It doesn't matter as long as sakura is okay.

* * *

_3 hours later_

**Sakura POV**

I wake up. I look around and I don't see Sasuke. I get up and walk to the kitchen. still no sasuke. he must have gone to work. I guess. I see a note on the counter.

_sakura, went out for a bit. _

_-sasuke_

I wonder where he is? if he were going to work he would have put work. I hope he's okay. whatever it is I hope he's not getting any drugs.

* * *

Okay. done. sorry it took two days but my computer was acting stupid so I'm using my moms. anyway review Please.


	10. Memories

Hi! ninth chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

italic means flash back.

**_Chapter 10: Memories_**

**Sasuke POV**

_30 mins after the call_

She was sleeping when I left. If I couldn't see her I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably off my self. not to touch her soft skin, To not kiss her lips, and not to mention other things. Itachi has always wanted her. but he can't have her. see's mine. If I disappear he'll do it again. He'll hurt her. but I won't let that happen, not again.

_I walk into the house a man guiding my every move. at the age of ten I had witnessed my parents murdered in a car accident. My memories not leaving the accident. I see a man about 21 smiling and bending down._

_"Hi Sasuke" the man puts out his hand. "I'm Itachi, your older brother." He shakes my hand but I don't shake it back. I see a small body behind him, her short pink her placed on her head such a werid color for hair._

She was cute then but now she's just adorable in a sexy way. just looking at her can turn me on. but if I had known then what I know now I would have taken her away then and there somewhere where he'd never find us.

_"Sakura?" I say feeling her cuddle up next to me. "What are you doing in my bed?" I say feeling her breast on my arm. she clutched it as if she never wants to let go._

_"I had a nightmare." She simply says. My male hormornes go wild with excitment but i don't show it. being 17 sucks. especially when you have a fiften year old girl living with you and she's off limits to you. "Can I sleep here tonight?" this seems to be a new habit of hers. she doesn't know that her doing this drives me crazy._

_"Yeah, but you don't have to cut off the circularion to my arm." she quickly let's go._

_"Sorry."_

* * *

_the next morning I get up and she's sleeping comfortably next to me. I brush her hair behind her ear. she looks so cute. I feel my pants rise. I look under the covers and blush. I quickly get out of bed and race to the bathroom._

_'shit not again' I turn the water so that it's cold and get undressed and get in. she always seems to do this to me. even though I sure she doesn't know. I've been in love with her ever since she hit puberty, I know it's wrong but it's just. I know where not blood related but I have to love her like a sister. I hear a knock at the door._

_"Sasuke." It's Itachi's voice._

_"Yeah." I answer trying not tosound flustered._

_"I'm going to take to sakura back to her room. okay?" I feel somewhat relieved._

_"Okay." I answer._

* * *

_After I get out of the bath I walk around my home. I walk to Sakura's room to make sure she okay. she sounded really scared last night. I should check. I get to the door and lift my arm to open knock but I hear something on the other side._

_"Itachi, please, don't" I make out sakura voice._

_"I told you to stay here last night. so don't trying to pleade, this is your punishment." I hear a tiny scream and then a slap. "Keep quiet." I can hear Itachi say. I open the door know that knocking is no longer an option. I see Itachi on top of Sakura. thrusting violently into her. He stops when he sees me at the door. Sakura is in tears, I feel my heart nearly break seeing her in pain. I get angry and attack itachi. I get him off of her and she runs to the wall. I begin viciously punching him. Hoping that I kill him. for hurting Sakura. He is unconsious but I keep hit him. I wan t him dead. I feel a familiar embrace around me._

_"Sasuke stop!" Sakura said. "Your going to kill him." _

_"Sakura," I stop and hug her. "I'm so sorry, I if had just paid attention, You would've been okay."_

_

* * *

_

I still remember that day. that I held her to comfort her. We left the house that day and I brought an apartment with my savings and we just started, loving each other and one thing lead to another and we ended up where we are. But that not the point. what can he possibly want with me. I'll soon find out.

* * *

Kay done. sorry it toook so long. anyway, Review please. I'll update soon. promise. Review!


	11. Contract

Hi! eleventh chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**_Chapter 11: Contract_**

**Sasuke POV**

I pull up to his office and park I'm about five minutes early. I get out and quickly walk into the building. I wait fo the elevator to come down.

* * *

I'm invited into his office so I sit and wait. He then walks in with a devious smile. He has something planned. I want to beat him to a pulp but I know Sakura wouldn't approve. Damn that pacafist nature of hers. this guy rapes her and she still doesn't want him dead. But how can I fault her. It's not like it's a bad thing.

"Hello Sasuke," he sits down in the chair at his desk. I cluch my fist attempting to surpress my anger. I don't answer back. "By now you're probably wondering what I want." I still remain silent. He pulls some papers from a drawn. "I need you to sign these. he simply says. I pick them up and begin looking through them. It basically says that my child gets ownership of his company when it turn 18. it also says that when it turns 15 he wants to have ...Full custody. 

"There is no way in hell I'm signing this." I stand in out rage. "What the Hell is this, I'm not giving you my kid."

"You don't have a choice, it's either the child or jail, you pick."

"I pick jail, I'll never hurt sakura like that." He laughs.

"If you go to jail, I'll have both Sakura and your baby." I think about it. he'll have both the thing I love and he'll hurt both of them.

"How did ou even know about the baby?" I ask calming down.

"Since the result came in, I'm consantly updated on sakura health. I have to make sure she okay, don't I?" He laughs more. I sit down and grab the papers.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

I come in. the house and Sakura is cooking. I quickly ran to her and make her stop.

"You shouldn't be cooking! You should be resting." I pick her up and carry her to the room.

"Sasuke I'm fine, you over reacting. I can't stay bed restricted for another 7 months. what's gotten into you?" I stop walking. She has no idea what I've done. What am I going to do? I kiss her.

"I'm just worried about you and the baby. let me cook for you today. just promise me you won't move from the bed for the rest of the day." She smiles which breaks my heart.

"Okay." I begin walking to the bedroom. I need the drugs. they relieve the stress. I need them soon. it's the only thing to keep me sane but sakura can't find out. I can't have her worried about me.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

something was wrong with him. he seemed alittle I don't know, scared. Is he scared for me, No that not it, he would've told me. there's something else. what could it be. is work stressing him out? I hope not. he's hiding something. Maybe he's back on the drugs and he doesn't want to tell me because he's afraid of what I might do, please say that's not the case. I really hope so. Please sasuke have the guts to tell me if something is wrong.

* * *

done. sorry for the shortness. review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Hate

Hi! twelveth chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**_Chapter 12: Hate_**

**Sakura POV**

I had to quit my job. Sasuke refuse to have me work in my "condition". he wants to pamper me as if I'm helpless. if he doesn't let me do anything I'm going to get huge. He's been working allot lately, and going to late night gigs. I feel alittle lonely at times. but I know he's doing this because he wants to provide for us since i'm not working. Hinata comes everyday during her break to check on me. sometimes she alittle more worried then freaks out when I get up to make some tea. at least Sasuke lets me do that much. I hear a knock at the door. I figure it must be Hinata. I open the door and I see the nightmare, Itachi. I back away from the door knowing that no one can save if he attacks me.

"Hi, Sakura. What no hug?" He extendshis arms out but I don't get near him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask horrified. he put his hands to his pocket and smirks.

"I wanted to tell you what you boyfriend has done." what he has done what could he mean.

"What?" I say keep a distance.

"He signed you baby over to me. whenn he or she turn 15 they'll be all mine." I don't believe him. Sasuke would never do that. he would never give our baby over to this bastard. but maybe that would explain he was acting so weird. could he really have signed away our baby to this monster and for what.

"you lying. Sasuke would have told me." I say.

"the shame must have been to much he probably didn't want to see you hurt. he did it all to stay out of jail." my heart breaks. he did this to stay out of jail? Why? "I'll leave now I have flight to catch ti negotiate a business deal. have fun with the baby as long as you can." he walks out and slose the door behind him and I fall to the ground in tears. Sasuke you jerk, Why?

* * *

I wait for him to come home as i lay awake. i have to know wgy he signed the baby away. I hear the door open to the room. I spring up from bed.

"Sasuke we need to talk." I say holding back tears.

"Not now, I need to go to sleep. I'm tired." He begins to stripp out of his sweaty clothes.

"No, this can't wait I need to have an answer." He turns to me as he slips off his Jeans. "It's about the baby, we need to..."

"I said not now, maybe tomorrow." He sounds sort of weird.

"But I..."

"I said I'm tired! We can talk in the morning!" He yells at me. I know why he's so mean. he's High. He back on the drugs. Even though i'm pregnant. I don't know weather to be angry or in tears. he gets into bed and wraps his arms around me."Go to sleep." he demands but i cant do so. I can't do other wise. he'll hurt me. I hate you sasuke you. but I love him at the same time.

* * *

done. makin up for losst time any way night night. Reviewwwwwwww~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Mine

Hi! thirteenth chapter. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**_Chapter 13: Mine_**

**Sasuke POV**

I go to work to get my mind off of her. I haven't told her yet about the deal with Itachi. but what can I tell her. To keep you and the baby safe I signed our baby away. even trhough it's true she'd still get mad. she would most likely perferred if it had been her and not the baby. I'd would've liked to have just gone to jail instead of signed the unborn infant to him. buy then I would be constantly worried about him abusing what is mine. I'd kill myself before I let that happen.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

He left early this morning, He probably forgot what he said and at the rate we'll never get to talk about this. I have to know why or even if Itachi is telling the truth, I'll take Sasuke's word over Itachi's. But why did he start up the drugs again. do the make him fell better then I do. probably so. He's being so distant. I not sure what going on anymore. when we first started being well "together" it was hard to keep us apart and not only that we always knew what was happening with each other. I know. I'll just go to his job and we can talk and I hope he can take a break. for me at least.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I see her walk up to the construction site I panic almost immediately. she's pegnant she should be here. I put down the the piece a wood I was carrying and run to her.

"Sakura what are you doing here? You should be at home resting, this is a dangerous cite." I get her away from the cite and take her behind the fence and bring her to me my chest. what is she doing here?

"We need to talk." She says to me.

"Couldn't it have waited til' I got home." I say.

"No, I need to talk to you now."

"Sakura, as you can obviosly see this isn't a good time."

"But you wouldn't have been home til' late tonight and by then you'd be so high you just try to hurt me if I asked." I'm stunned that she knew I was back on the drugs. I guess I wasn't as secrtive as I could've been. "We need to talk about the baby." She says. "Did you give Itachi custody of it." She knows.

"How did you know that?" tears stream down her face. Itachi told her. I can tell.

"You did!" she tries to pull away from me but i restrain her.

"Calm down Sakura. it's not what you think." She begin beating on ny chest in fury.

"You signed our baby away! and you want me down!"

"Sakura, he said I had to do it or he'd put me jail." I say.

"So you saved yourself?!" she gets angrier.

"I did it to make sure that the baby and you remain safe. if I leave who will protect ou guys from him." She begins crying harder. "We have the baby for the first fifteen years." I hold her head to my chest as I see some of my co-workers go by staring at us.

"And all this stress has put you back on the drugs right?!" She says.

"Listen sakura, I've just been stressed."

"Oh, and I haven't?! the drugs were why I ..." she puts her hands over her mouth to stop something.

"Why you what?" I ask.

"Why i left you the first time." I let go of her. What she really left me but she pretend like it was a bad dream. she lied to me! I've done worst but still. I can't believe this.

"I think you should go home sakura. I'll meet you there. when I'm done with work. we really do need to talk." I let go not before it looks like she's stopped crying. I watch her walk off and go home. then I go to work. I needed to talk to her. or I might lose the best thing that ever happen to me.

* * *

Okay done! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Talk

Hi! fourteenth chapter. Possible Lemon!R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**_Chapter 14: Talk_**

**Sakura POV**

He called me and told me to this restuarant. I hope he isn't mad about me coming to his job and yelling at him in a fit of rage. I was just so angry with him I didn't know what else to do but yell. but I have to make this work. The baby needs both of us in it's life. maybe we can get this discussed over lunch. he will have to listen to me but what if he doesn't? what should I do? I don't think I have the power to leave him again. that took confidence that I no long have. I'm going to make sure my child had both her parents. It won't be like me. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Sakura," The owner of the voice grabs my hand. it's Sasuke. "You ready to go in?" I shake my head yes. he brings me into the restaurant.

* * *

We finsih taking our orders and then there's an awkard silence. I stare at the table utensils. I don't have to look at him to know his eyes are stare into my soul. He's Angry. that's why he's not saying anything. I open my mouth to say something but words won't leave my throat. I force back tears trying to remain calm and not cause a scene.

"Are you okay?" He says startling me a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answer softly.

"This is the first date we've been on in awhile." He trying to make it less awkard but it's not helping. it get silent again. "Sakura, we really need to talk. I'd wish you'd say something." I look at him, my face flushed with sadness. my eyes red from hold back my tears.

"I...I...I don't ... know what to say right now." I say with my voice shaking. the waiter brings our food. he place a plate in front of me and then Sasuke. Sasuke thanks him and then he leaves.

"Sakura, I'm sorry all I have been doing lately is disappointing you. If I keep this up what kind of father will I be? the way this is going I'll be a horrible one." He takes a fork and starts fiddling with his food.

"That's not true." I say surprising myself. "You'll be a great father. You just have to fight your urges to use the drugs and you have to make the right decisions and dicuss them with me first before you make them. other than that you're perfect." I say. I smile. "You're already perfect." He stares at me in shock. I figured he must think I'm werid or something. I blush in embarrasment and then quickly start eating the food on my plate even though I don't have much of an appettite. he grabs my hand.

"Do you really mean that?" He asks. I shake my head yes. he sees the waiter and he taps him. "We are ready for the check." I look at him as the the waiter bows and takes out the check. we have even been here 10 mins and he's ready to leave. the waiter leaves.

"What are you doing? we haven't even ate yet." I say. He smiles.

"We can go home and eat. I'll get doggy bags. I just need to talk to you in private." I blush madly as I figure what he's talking about.

* * *

We get home and he immediately attacks me dropping the bags of food on the floor. he kisses me and we barely make it to the bedroom. He rips off my shirt even though he could most likely have just taken it off. he begins kissing my neck and my upper chest. My bra quickly disappears and he begins fondling my breast.

"Sasuke *pant* slow down *pant* I'm *pant* not going anywhere." he begins lickinf my nipples, gently until they harden. I can fell my sensitive area become wet. he takes off my pants and takes off his shirt. revealing his tensed muscles. he stares at me for awhile and the smiles. after he licks my stomach and works his way down. he takes of my last piece of clothing off and drops it on the ground then takes off the rest of his clothes. He can't wait. he positions himself at my entrance and stares in to my eyes befor plunging himself into me.

"Ah!" I moan. Sasuke thrusts are hard and steady. beads of sweat fall down his hair.

"Sakura, say me name." he says grabbing my to go faster.

"Ah...sasuke!" I moan louder. he plunges deeper. I squeeze him feel myself about to climax.

"Sakura," He pants my name as I feel him slip into me I release as well. he pulls out and puts his head to my stomach. "it's not moving." his tone is disappointed. "It's must be sleeping."

"it must be." I say.

"I love you, Sakura." I'm happy to hear him say so.

"I love you, too." I simply reply.

* * *

someone asked for another Lemon. so here it is. any way review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Happiness

Hi! fifteenth chapter.R&R! last chapter. enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**_Chapter 15: Happiness_**

**Sakura POV**

I wake up. (A/N: I know that's getting old) his arms are securely around me. His hand place gently on my stomach. I let out a yawn and careful get out of bed not trying to wake him up. I walk to the bathroom picking a T-shirt and I put it on. I get to the sink and rub my eyes. I fell something hard on my left hand. I remove it from my eye and I look at my hand. there it is. A beautiful diamond ring on my left ring finger. I begin looking at it in amazement. Did Sasuke do this? What is this? Is he asking to marry me? what should I do? I walk back into the room. not sure what to do.

"So, Sakura do you like it?" I look up at him and blush. he walks to me and I look away. "Do you accept? or do I have to get on a knee and beg?" I don't respond. my mind still can't process everything. "Fine," he get down. "Will you, Sakura Haruno, become my wife?" I still don't say anything. "Sakura," He grabs my hand. "Will you marry me?" I feel a few tears go down my cheek. and i smile.

"Yes" I say. he get off the ground and picks my up.

"You said yes," he kisses me and all I can do is kiss him back. he stops. "I love you." we hear the phone ring. he puts me down and he goes to pick it up.

"Hello," I here him agree alot with the person on the other line. and then, after five minutes he hangs up.

"Itachi was shoot. and they couldn't save him. he's dead. so as of now, until the baby is 18. I have full ownership of the company." I can't help but fell sad. but If Itachi's dead does this me that we get to keep our baby. that part of the contract doesn't stand since he's dead. We're going to keep our baby. I know it's not appropriate but i hug him in excitement.

"We are going to keep our a baby." he hugs me.

"I know and if I keep it up we'll be able to support it forever." We're going to be happy. this has to be the best day of my life.

* * *

_5 years later_

"Mommy! Mommy!" I feel a tug at my shirt. frantic small human is pulling it.

"What is it, Shizuka?" I pickup my now four year old daughter.

"look what i drew." I look at the picture and smile. it's so cute, but not as cute as she is. her black hair is already touching her back swings, her green eyes look at me.

"It's so pretty, go show it to you daddy." I put her down and watch her run into her father's office. She surprisingly took after me in the looks department. I still can't believe everything Is so great. Sasuke has been the perfect father and he's been off drugs for almost 5 years now and him and I have been married for 3. Shizuka comes running into the room in tears.

"Mommy, Daddy said that it looked like a horse and ti's a picture of him." Sasuke comes into the room and I give him a look.

"Why'd you make my baby cry?" I pick her up again.

"I honestly thought it was a horse. I didn't mean to make her cry. you believe me don't you." I look at shizuka and her eyes are puffy and cute.

"No I don't believe you." I carry her away.

"Come here." he hugs me from behind. "You forgive daddy, right Shizu-chan?"

"Yes," she smiles as soon as he say that. I fell a little set up.

"Now do you forgive me?" Sasuke asks me.

"Fine" he rubs me stomach.

"So how's my little girl?" he begins talking to me my stomach. I'm 7 month pregnant with another girl. I'm so happy. I have a addiction and so does sasuke...

Family.

* * *

Okay finished. hoped you enjoyed it I'm done anyway. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Extra chapter: sequel

One-shot Sequel.

Summary: this is the sequel to "Addiction" though it come before the last part of the last chapter but any way. it's basically the the honeymoon of their wedding. So yes there is a lemon.

**Vacation**

**Sakura POV**

"Sasuke stop, Ha!" Sasuke tickles me.

"Stop what?" He contiunes to do it making me laugh even harder. "You're so ticklish sakura." I begin laughing so hard that I cry.

"Stop before I laugh myself to death." He stops. I wipe my eyes and the stare out the window. We are on a private jet heading to someplace he won't tell me. We are finally married after our long relationship. He has gotten all control of his brother's assets and money but this vacation is the most expensive he has done with this money. We still live in the cramped apartment because he claims that it brings us closer together and I'm not one to argue. shizuka is so adroable. I feel so bad that that we had to leave her behind with Hinata. Hinata is married to that guy naruto. he's really dorky but he's cool. Sasuke doesn't like him much though. but enough about that. this day is supposed to be about me and sasuke. He's been tormenting me for the last three hours but I see why. We haven't been alone together for since he started working for the company. but I guess he's trying to make up for it.

"Mrs. Uchiha we're landing now." Sasuke whispers in my ear somewhat seductively. I decide to play along a bit.

"Okay, Mr. U-chi-ha." I say in syllabes.

* * *

Sasuke had me blindfolded before we left the plane. we took a car to this building. it sounds like a hotel but I can't tell just yet.

"You're going to love it here." He says pulling me onto what feels like elevator. when we get off he guides me off and then gets behind me. and takes the blind fold off. I look around. "Do you like it. I got a whole floor for us." He hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"This is just for us?" I asks.

"Yup. Just for us. And I hope we can make the best of it this week." He begins kissing me neck. and then something crosses my mind.

"I need to call and cheek on Shizu-chan." I pull away from him and run to the phone.

"Babe," he walks after me. "Shizuka is just fine. Hinata is very responsible. you don't have to call just yet." he puts his arms around me as I dial the number.

"I just want to make sure she's alright." I can tell he's alittle frustrated but I need to talk to her. I put the phone to my ear.

"I'll just talk to hinata for a little bit and see how shizuka doing. I swear." He squezzes me a little bit.

"Hello." I hear Hinata's voice

"Hi, it's sakura."

"Sakura, you must be at you're honeymoon spot. how is it?" she asks me.

"It's beautiful, it was an awesome room."

"I'm so happy for you." Sasuke squezzes me again.

"Umm, right, How is Shizuka?"

"She fine. She's right here if you want to speak to her." she says. I giggle a bit think of my one year old talking to me.

"Sure." I hear alittle bit go on in the background.

"Mommy!" i hear say. I smile thinking about how cute she must look.

"Shizu-chan, how's my little girl?"

"Where's daddy?" I feel kinda of heart broken thinking that she wants him when he wanted to wait to call. I hand the phone to him.

"Shizuka, are you being good?" he says. he seems somewhat triumphant. "Okay shizu, give the phone back to Ms. Hinata." there's a short pause. "yeah hinata, sakura's going to have to call you back." he hangs up the phone. and begins kissing my neck again. "Now it's me and you time. I'm kinda of jealous, you worry more about shizuka then me during this time. it's our honeymoon. let me have fun with you." he picks me up bridal style.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he kisses me.

"I can't hold my wife?" he asks then kisses me again. he takes me into the bedroom. I know he's horny and I want to resist but can't. He puts me on the bed with out breaking our kiss. he doesn't take anytime to get my shirt off. He unbuttons it and slips it off. He finally breaks the kiss and takes off his shirt. he begins cupping my breast even though my bra is still on. He's so impatient. he kisses the nape of my neck and reaches behind my back and unsnaps my bra. He takes it off and suck my nipple.

"Ah!" I moan. He keeps doing it. he starts licking it making it harder with each lick. his hand begins to trail down to my lower half. I feel his fingers inside me. "AH!" I moan louder. he bites gently on my nipple teasing me a bit. He starts on the other nipple. his fingers begins to flex inside me as I moan alittle louder. I can feel him smile at my reaction. he removes my pant and panties with one hand. he spreads my legs and lickes my, now wet, sensetive area. his fingers go deeper inside.

"You having fun yet?" He says joking I want to say something but I can't say anything. that smuck bastard. I finally geet the energy to stop him. "What?" he says removing his fingers. I make him take of his pants. he stands up and gets them off. I sit up as he takes off his boxers revealing an erect member. he tries to get back on top of me but I stop him.

"It's my turn to torment you." I say grabbing his member and begin sucking on it. he grunts as kneel on the ground pumping my hand and bobbing me head. he place his hand on my head urging my to go faster. I do. He let's out a moan. I become I little mischiveousas I lick it.

"Sakura!" He says making me suck harder. "Ah!" I enjoy being the dominate one for once. he stops me and makes me get on the bed. he positions himself at my entrance. the thrust inside of me.

"AH! SASUKE!" he increases his speed plunging deep inside me. he pushes my legs fowardand leans into kiss me. My moans get caught in his throat. He keeps going hard. he stops kissing me and picks me up. he turns around and sits on the bed. I put my arms around him. He thrusts hard inside me. "AH! UM! AH!" my breathes get hard and shallow.

"Sakura I'm gonna...ah!" I feel something warm inside me. he keeps thrusting. I feel myself realease. He lays down with me on top. my body is still shaking in excitement. I lay on his chest feeling his increased heart beat.

"I hate you." I say putting my hand next to face.

"Why?"

"Because Shizuka loves you more."

"That's not true."

"It is too. I call to check on her and she wants to talk to "daddy"."

"So you're jealous. Believe me she loves you more." he hugs me. "She's one and three months she can't even talk properly now. give her time. she'll show you how much she loves you."

"okay." I simply say.

"By the way tonight was amazing." He says bring me to his lips. "when you're all rested up, we have to do that again." I can see the wolf in his eyes.

"You're a pervert." I kiss him and drift to sleep.

* * *

Okay here you go. a short sequel. anyway Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bye!


End file.
